Users are increasingly performing tasks using remote computing resources, often referred to as part of “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as users do not have to purchase and maintain dedicated hardware and software, and instead can pay for only those resources that are needed at any given time, where those resources typically will be managed by a resource or “cloud” provider. It will often be the case that a user will want one or more cloud resources to perform actions on behalf of the user. At least some of these actions may require some verification that the resource is authorized to perform such a task or action on behalf of the user and/or that the user is authorized to perform such a task or action. Other actions may require some assurance of security before certain actions can be taken, such as to ensure a communication link is secure. While various security credentials can be issued that enable these actions, these credentials can expire which can cause the associated functionality to be unavailable until the problem is spotted and a new credential put in place.